naruto the v tamer
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: during his fight at the valley of the end Naruto is sent to the digimon world watch as he takes the world by storm as Naruto kamiya father of the holders of courage/light an holder of the crest of will. first two chapters are challenge. m rated for curses
1. challenge 1

challenge

naruto ends up beign the father of one of the digidestined in any season of digimon after he is banished from the elemental nations

reqiurments

must have a digimon partner or spirit depending on the seasons

no harem

naruto must be a half fox demon due to his tenat

go to the elemental nations

optional

can have a bloodline

have good brotherly kyubi 


	2. challenge 2

challlenge

during a fight with mandara naruto is sent to the data sqaud universe an join in their adventures.

requirments

kyubi turns in to a renamon an becomes narutos partner

must be paired with yoshino

must have someone from narutoverse come and be one of the bad guys

optinal

can have harem

unique digivolutions for kyubi

bloodlines 


	3. chapter 1

I do not own naruto or pokemon the people who made the series do.  
>YELLING thought/  
>;pokespeech;<br>kyubi thought.  
>[kyubi speech]<p>chapter 1<p>

Two teens could be seen directly across from each other while standing at the bottom of what looked to be feet for statues. The first teen was had dray skin and what looked like webbed hands sprouting from his back. His hair was a dull grey color that went to his back. His eyes were red with what looked to be three black tomes fiercely circling his pupil. This was Sasuke Uchiha the 'Last' of the famous Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and white leg warmers. Blue open toed sandals. But the final piece was a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the plate around his head.  
>The second teen also wore a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the middle as well. He had Spiky, unruly sun-kissed blonde hair that seemed to be in frenzy. He had fangs putting from his mouth as well Blood red eyes that were slitted. He had deep whisker mark on each cheek. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. But covering his body looked like a veil that took the form of a fox. This was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune an son of the fourth hokage minato namikaze an kushina uzamaki that right he knew who his parent where he found out when he stole the forbiden scroll an found a letter from his father at first he was furious he father sealed the fox in him but he thought it over who else would his old man intrust the fox with if not his own flesh and blood. "lets finish this naruto" yelled sasuke as he charged a chidori in his hand but instead of it beign blue it was picth black due to his curse seal. naruto seeing words were pointless charged a rasengan in his hand but like sasuke instead of it being it normal blue color it was a deep purple color due to both his chakra and kyubi's yokai mixing together. they stared at each other before they charged. " NARUTO" "SASUKE" they yelled as the brought their singnature techniques clashing together in an explosive collision. A large black sphere formed from the collision due to the energy being used sasuke using the corruted chakra of his curse seal an naruto the chaotic power of kyubi, and it grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. they waited for the explosion that would end the fight they looked into each others eyes seeing the respect held with in the them from the other showing that they respected there opponet for giving it their all. But then something caught Naruto eyes. Looking over Sasuke's shoulder his eyes widen why you may ask well he saw a massive rift open behind his friend so without thinking he grabbed sasukes arm chucking him out of the sphere causing the rift to suck him in and send him to gods know where. "NARUTO" sasuke watched his frie no his brother disapear in front of his eyes sorry naruto my brother/ sasuke thought sadly as he passed out from using to much chakra.

with naruto

as soon as naruto was sucked through the rift he was pulled to the kyubis cage. [ DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE YOU FOOL YOU GOT US SUCKED INTO A DIMENSIONAL RIFT YOUR LUCKY IM SEALED IN YOU OR YOU WOULD OF BEEN TORN TO SHREDS] naruto looked up suprised " what do you mean" he asked the fox curious why he would not survive this place. [ I mean humans are not meant to travel through walls dimensional gate so i had to use 5 tails worth of my power in order for both of us to live through this since if you die i die NOW BEGONE] and with that the fox flings him from his mind

outside

naruto opened his eyes seeing blue sky above him happy he done with his trip he placed his hand down to push himself up but he soon notice the distinct lack of ground. he terror grips his heart as he looks down. he was several miles up in the sky above what looked like a small town. /oh shit/ an gravity comes into play sending our favorit blond straight in to the ground. for miles every living thing could hear " SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT" BOOM. naruto land with tremedous for leaving a small crater his back hurt like hell but other wise alive he tried to get up but was soon floored from pain blossoming through his gut. looking down he see's something that that feels him with dread kyubi chakra was leaking out and takeing shape but instead of a fox it took the form of an blood red egg with his seals all over it. as the proccess finish he feels drained baley holding onto conciousness he hear someone coming " are you alright" he looks up an to see the speaker is a girl his age with brown eye staring at him. " h e l p" he manages to speak before passing out.

end an that the first chapter next will be a time skip but dont worry i will have flashbacks on past events further in the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK._CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


End file.
